Shiawase no Toki
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: Waktu-waktu bahagia yang aku lewatkan bersamamu tak akan pernah ku lupakan seumur hidupku. Aku, Alexandra Garcia selalu mencintaimu dan cintaku akan selalu bersamamu… Namikaze Naruto. / Fluffy / AdultContent / AlexisFemale / OOC / and others.


**Disclaimer : **Naruto and Kuroko no Basket isn't belong to me

**Title : **_Shiawase no Toki_

**Rating : **M – MA

**Genres : **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and others

**Pairing : **Naruto x Alexandra Garcia

**Summary : **Waktu-waktu bahagia yang aku lewatkan bersamamu tak akan pernah ku lupakan seumur hidupku. Aku, _Alexandra Garcia_ selalu mencintaimu dan cintaku akan selalu bersamamu… Namikaze Naruto. / Fluffy / AdultContent / AlexisFemale / OOC / and others.

—_Inspired by Anime Kuroko no Basket Chapter 44—_

_._

—II—

.

**24 Desember 2005**

Kota New York tampak terselimuti salju berwarna keputihan di seluruh penjuru kotanya. Tapi, dinginnya salju di luar tidak membuat antusias para warganya untuk menyambut natal esok hari surut. Mereka malah tampak berbagi senyum serta kebahagiaan dan kehangatan malam natal di rumah mereka

Begitu juga di salah satu penginapan yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota New York. Terlihat sekumpulan pemuda yang sedang bersenang-senang di penginapan tersebut, mereka seakan menambah semarak keramaian tersendiri saat malam natal di salah satu kota terbesar di negara itu

"Ayolah Naruto… ini kan malam natal. Apa kau tidak mau ikut bersenang-senang, lagipula lusa kan kita harus kembali ke Jepang… nikmatilah suasana kota New York, ayo bersenang-senanglah"

Tampak seorang pemuda yang umurnya sekita dua puluhan tahun sedang mencoba mengajak teman blondenya yang dari tadi terus melamun kearah luar lewat jendela penginapan itu. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto menoleh singkat kepada teman setim nya itu dan kembali membuang mukanya lagi

"Aku tak mau Lee… kau saja yang bersenang-senang sana dengan yang lain. Aku sedang tidak Mood". Lee, pemuda yang tadi mengajak Naruto pun menggeleng pasrah. Pemuda di depannya memang sangat sulit diajak untuk bersenang-senang

"Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk pertandingan hari ini Naruto… kalau kau tidak mau merayakannya bersama kami taka apa, tapi setidaknya makanlah dulu… dari sehabis pertandingan kau belum makan apapun". Mendapati tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya Lee pun menghela nafas dan berlalu

Mereka semua disini berasal dari Jepang. Alasan sebenarnya mereka datang ke Amerika adalah untuk melakukan bertanding persahabatan melawan salah satu tim NBA. Naruto dan kawan-kawan sendiri berasal dari salah satu tim basket terkenal di Liga Basket Jepang yaitu Tokyo Basketball Club

Menghela nafas nya panjang Naruto menoleh kepada teman-temannya yang sedang merayakan kemenangan tim mereka tadi siang. Dia sendiri bukannya tidak mau ikut bergabung tapi entah kenapa mood nya tidak sedang dalam kondisi baik

Memandang jam tangan yang masih menunjukan pukul 08.01 waktu Amerika, Naruto segera mengambil jaket dan syalnya bersiap untuk keluar, siapa tahu pikirannya bisa kembali jernih dan masalah bisa sedikit teratasi

"Oi, Naruto… mau kemana kau ?". Tanya salah satu teman Naruto yang memiliki model rambut berbentuk pantat bebek. Naruto membuka pintu penginapan setelah sebelumnya membalas ucapan temannya itu singkat

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu sebentar…"

.

.

.

Naruto terus menyusuri jalanan malam New York, mala mini memang keadaan sedikit lengang dikarenakan para warganya yang memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga atau pergi ke gereja, selain jalanan yang Naruto tapaki merupakan jalanan pinggiran bukan jalan utama

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti saat ia mendengar suara dentuman bola basket dan tak lama kemudian suara bola yang dimasukkan kedalam ringnya. Karena merasa penasaran Naruto berjalan kea rah suara yang ia dengar tadi

Ia memasuki sebuah gang yang ukurannya hanya muat lima orang saja, langkahnya semakin melambat saat suara dentuman bola yang ia dengar, terdengar semakin jelas

'Kenapa ada orang yang bermain basket di gang sempit ini, kalau benar apa yang aku pikirkan maka dia sedang bermain street basket'. Pikir Naruto sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti di sebuah lapangan kecil di ujung gang itu. Hal yang membuatnya terdiam bukan karena adanya lapangan cukup besar di ujung gang sempit itu, tapi karena se sosok orang yang sedang bermain basket sendirian disana

Tampak surai pirangnya yang di ikat ekor kuda melambai mengikuti pergerakan yang dilakukan sosok tersebut. Peluh membasahi wajah putihnya yang tampak dihiasi kacamata di sana. Naruto masih belum bergerak dari posisinya sampai suara bola yang memasuki ring menyadarkan lamunannya

Sosok yang baru saja memasukan bola itu mengelap keringat di dahinya menggunakan lengan tangannya. Saat dia akan berbalik untuk mengambil bolanya yang menggelinding ke luar dia terkejut saat ada seseorang yang memandangnya. Tampak bolanya juga berada di tangan orang tersebut

"Hei, apa ini bolamu ?". Ucap Naruto dengan bahasa inggris kepada orang di depannya. Pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tentu saja Naruto tahu jika bola yang kini di pegangnya adalah milik sosok di depannya yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita yang tampak seumuran dengannya

"Y-Ya… itu bolaku, uhm… bisakah kau kembalikan bola itu ?". Jawab Sosok itu kepada Naruto. Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah memantulkan bolanya ke lapangan dengan tangan kanannya. "Kebetulan aku memang ingin bermain street basket di Amerika, maukah kau bermain dengan ku sebentar ?"

Sosok tersebut mengerutkan dahinya. Dia sungguh belum pernah bertemu dengan orang di depannya dan orang tersebut malah langsung mangajaknya bermain basket

"T-Tapi tuan, aku belum tahu si-". Perkataan sosok tersebut terhenti saat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya. Sungguh dia tak melihat pergerakan dribble dari pemuda berambut kuning yang baru saja ditemuinya itu

"Aku janji hanya sebentar kok, dan aku juga akan mengembalikan bola ini kepada mu kalau kau berhasil merebutnya dariku…". Kata Naruto pelan di telinga sebelah kiri wanita itu. Wanita itu menghela nafas dan kemudian menyeringai. "Sebaiknya anda tidak meremehkan seseorang tuan…". Naruto pun tersenyum, dia kemudian membawa dribble nya untuk melewati wanita dihadapannya yang nampaknya harus butuh sedikit tenaga lebih agar bisa melewatinya

.

.

.

"Baiklah aku menyerah, kau boleh memiliki bola itu…". Jawab sosok tersebut kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Keduanya memang sudah bermain lebih dari satu jam dan wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa merebut bola dari tangan Naruto

Naruto sendiri tersenyum melihat wanita di hadapannya yang sedang terengah-engah. Entah kenapa mood nya terasa membaik bahkan dia tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya

"Hei nona, berhubung kau tidak bisa merebut bola satupun dariku… bisa kau beritahu namamu ?"

Wanita itu berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian berkata lagi. "Boleh saja, tapi kau juga harus memberitahuku namamu tuan…". Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Namaku Alex. Alexandra Garcia…"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto…"

.

"Oi Lee… apa Naruto belum kembali juga. Aku khawatir dia tersesat". Tanya Sasuke kepada Lee di depannya. "Kau tenang saja Sasuke. Lagipula Naruto tidak mungkin tersesat… mungkin dia sedag menghabiskan satu malam dengan wanita cantik, hahaha". Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Lee yang tampak sudah mulai mabuk

Sasuke akhirnya tak mau ambil pusing dan segera bangkit untuk tidur. Pertandingan tadi siang benar-benar melelahkan baginya

.

Alex tampak menyerahkan sekaleng minuman hangat kepada Naruto. "Terima kasih…". Jawab Naruto singkat dan kemudian langsung membukanya dan meminumnya. Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di pinggiran lapangan street basket itu dan bersandar ke pembatasnya yang berupa jarring-jaring kawat besi

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kepada wanita yang baru saja di kenalnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat wanita itu hanya mengenakan sebuah tanktop dan celana panjang. 'Apa dia tidak kedinginan'. Pikir Naruto

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah berusaha memakai pakaian sepeti ini kok di hari bersalju". Ucao Alex tiba-tiba seakan menjawab pemikiran Naruto. Naruto pun tertawa kecil seraya memandang ke depan. "Kau tahu, aku mulai takut kepadamu karena kau bisa membaca pikiranku…". Alex pun ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Jadi, kau orang daerah sini ?". Tanya Alex kepada Naruto di sebelahnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban kepada Alex. "Tidak. Aku berasal dari jepang, dan kebetulan tim basket kami sedang melakukan pertandingan persahabatan melawan salah satu tim di Amerika… jadi kami datang kesini". Alex mengangguk

"Tapi kau kelihatan seperti orang Amerika, sungguh… maksudku kau tahu kan, Rambutmu…". Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Alex. "Yah tak kaget juga sih mendengar ucapan itu dari orang lain… Ayahku memang orang Amerika asli dan dia menikahi ibuku yang adalah orang Jepang, dan aku di lahirkan di jepang…"

Alex kembali mengangguk mendengar ucapan pemuda di sebelahnya. Suasana kembali hening sampai Naruto membuka suaranya. "Jadi kenapa kau bermain basket sendirian di malam natal ? apa kau di buang keluargamu ?"

Alex pun tertawa mendengar candaan Naruto. Dia sedikit memukul lengan lanan Naruto. Tiba-tiba pandangan alex menjadi sendu walau sebuah senyum masih tertempel diwajahnya. "Yah dari kecil aku sudah hidup sendirian. Dan aku hanya sedang melampiaskan rasa frustasiku disini dengan bermain basket sendirian…"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapan Alex. "Frustasi… apa maksudmu ?". Alex memandang Naruto lagi dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Aku dulunya seorang pemain basket di WNBA, tapi karena mataku mempunyai sebuah penyakit yang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jadi aku memutuskan untuk pension dini dari WNBA itu…"

Naruto mengangguk. Suasana kembali menjadi hening sampai suara perut Naruto memecah keheningan, Alex tampak tertawa dan Naruto hanya memerah dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain

Alex segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto yang membuat Naruto terkaget. Alex pun tersenyum yang kemudian berkata. "Ayo ikut aku... akan kutunjukan tempat makan yang paling enak di sekitar sini, tenang saja aku yang traktir". Naruto pun tak kuasa menolak tarikan Alex yang entah kenapa Naruto sendiri tak mau melepaskan tangannya yang tengah di genggam wanita berambut pirang cantik itu

.

.

.

"Ah kenyangnya...". Ucap Naruto yang sambil mengelus perutnya. Alex yang berjalan di sebelahnya tersenyum kecil melihat pria yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Setelah Naruto di bawa oleh Alex ke sebuah kedai Mie Ramen Naruto makan banyak disana. Alex bilang Ramen adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya maka dari itu dia sangat suka jenis makanan itu

Naruto sendiri yang menyadari kesukaannya sama dengan Alex tersenyum. Entah kenapa di dalam hatinya dia merasa ingin mengenal lebih dengan gadis berambut pirang yang sama dengannya itu

Naruto memandang jam di tangannya yang masih menunjukan pukul 09.30. tersenyum kecil Naruto segera memegang tangan Alex yang membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. "Kau harus mengenalkan kota ini kepadaku sebagai hukumanmu yang tadi...". Saat Alex hendak protes, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya

Lagi pula Alex sendiri merasakan ingin bersama pemuda itu lebih lama lagi, entah perasaan yang muncul dari mana, jadi dia tidak protes saat Naruto menarik tangannya

Mereka berdua pun menyusuri sudut-sudut distrik Manhattan di New York dan berbagai tempat-tempat lainnya. Sampai tak terasa sudah dua setengah jam mereka berjalan-jalan memutari kota New York. Mereka kini sedang berada di wilayah pinggir sungai. Alex tampak menikmati semilir angin malam namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ya, tambah malam tambah dingin angin kan. Naruto tersenyum kecil, dia segera melepas jaket tebalnya dan memakaikannya kepada Alex

Alex yang terkejut berusaha menolak tapi tatapan Naruto yang tajam membuatnya menurut. Naruto juga menambahkan syalnya kepada Alex untuk membuat gadis itu lebih hangat

"Terima kasih...". Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

Detik-detik pun berlalu saat sampai jam tengah malam berbunyi. Para penduduk yang masih melek tampak saling mengucapkan selamat natal satu sama lain. Naruto pun memandang sosok Alex dan berbicara

"Kau tahu. Selama ini aku belum pernah dekat dengan orang baru secepat ini... lagipula entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman denganmu,maksudku aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat Natal kepadamu...". Kata Naruto dengan muka yang memerah

Alex pun tertawa. "Ada apa dengan kata-kata anehmu itu... tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu Naruto, dan juga selamat natal...". Ucap Alex yang kali ini tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto

Direksi Naruto kini terpaku kepada Alex yang sedang menatapnya masih dengan senyuman nya. Entah keberanian dari mana perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Alex sendiri tidak tahu juga hanya pasrah dan mulai menutup matanya

Jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis dan akhirnya hilang saat kedua bibir itu saling menyatu. Naruto yang awalnya hanya ingin mengecup sebentar merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya seolah darahnya berdesir dengan hebat. Dia juga merasakan bibir Alex begitu terasa manis dlam kecupannya

Alex kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia berusaha untuk menolak tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, bahkan tanpa sengaja dia juga ikut dalam permainan lidah Naruto

"Ahh... Na..ru, banyak orang yang akan melihat kita.. ah... kita pindah saja ke a-apartemenku. Tidak jauh dari sini kok". Ucap Alex sambil mendesah karena Naruto tampak menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan kissmark di sana

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk membiasakan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati semua rekan se timnya dan pelatihnya tertidur. Tapi dia menyadari satu hal, Naruto tidak ada atau bahkan belum pulang

.

Naruto menutup pintu apartemen itu dengan kakinya cukup keras. "Ahh... Naru...". Alex mendesah saat Naruto terus menciumi lehernya, sudah tak terhitung banyaknya kissmark yang Naruto tinggalkan di sana

"Ahh Naru... ki-kita pindah sa-saja ke kamar...". Ucap Alex dengan nafas memburu karena cupangan-cupangan yang di berikan Naruto sungguh membuatnya merasa keenakan

Naruto pun membawa Alex dengan gaya bridal, selam perjalanan nya menuju kamar Naruto terus menciumi Alex yang juga dibalas Alex tak kalah gesit

Dengan perlahan Naruto menaruh Alex diatas kasur ukuran Queen Size itu. Di tatapnya Alex di bawahnya yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan nafas yang memburu

"Aku tak tahu yang aku lakukan ini benar atau tidak Alex... tapi aku sudah menyukaimu bahkan saat aku melihatmu pertama kali". Alex tersenyum, dia juga secara tidak langsung sadar bahwa dirinya juga menyukai pria yang di temuinya beberapa jam yang lalu itu

Alex lalu membawa kedua lengannya dan mengalungkannya di kepala Naruto. "Lakukanlah Naruto... aku ingin kau yang menjadi orang pertama bagiku". Naruto pun tersenyum, perlahan dia membawa kepalanya kembali untuk mencium Alex

Lalu ciuman nya terus turun ke arah lehernya yang kali ini membuat Alex benar-benar mendesah keenakan. Kedua tangan Naruto yang menganggur tak di siasiakannya, dengan perlahan dia membuka jaket yang di pakai oleh Alex begitu pula dengan Sweaternya

Setelah terbuka Naruto tampak menatap payudara Alex yang sedang naik turun dengan takjub. Dia sungguh terkesima dengan ukuran payudara Alex

Dengan perlahan di singkapnya Tank Top Alex dan menampilkan bra berwarna hitam di baliknya, sungguh kontras dengan kulit Alex yang putih

Naruto pun menciumi bagian bawah payudara Alex yang kembali membuat Alex merintih keenakan. Dia sungguh sudah tidak sabar saat mendengar rintihan merdu Alex

Dengan perlahan Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan tank top dan melepas kaitan bra milik Alex. Alex sendiri memerah saat melihat Naruto menatapnya bagaikan dirinya adalah mangsa yang empuk untuk dimakan

"Kau tahu Alex, baru kali ini aku menemui wanita se sempurna dirimu". Ucap Naruto. "Mou, apa yang kau- ahh... Naru...". Ucapan Alex terhenti dan digantikan dengan desahan dan geliatan tubuh saat Naruto menghisap dan menyedot kedua payudara Alex secara begantian

Sungguh rasanya sangat nikmat, jika kalian membayangkan bagaimana rasanya onani sama masturbasi sendiri maka itu kalah nikmat

Naruto terus menyedot dan sesekali menggigit kecil puting berwarna pink milik Alex. "Ahh...". Alex terlonjak dan tubuhnya meliuk saat Naruto menggigit putingnya

Tangan Naruto kini bergerilya di daerah selangkangan Alex. Di elus-elusnya dari balik celana yang di pakai Alex. Alex pun semakin menggeliat liar saat bagian kewanitaannya di perlakukan begitu oleh Naruto

"Naru... ahh"

Naruto pun dengan perlahan bangkit, kini dia melepaskan celana panjang yang di pakai Alex hingga menisakan CD berwarna senada dengan Branya tadi. Dan demi apapun dia sungguh sudah sangat tegang

Naruto pun juga melepas T-shirt yang di pakainya dan mambuangknya entah kemana. Alex merona saat melihat tubuh Naruto. Walau terkesan kurus namun jika dilihat langsung akan sangat berotot dan terlihat sempurna

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Alex Merona. Alex kini menaruh kacamatanya pada meja di sebelahnya dan menatap Naruto. "Malam ini akau milikmu Naruto...". Naruto kembali tersenyum dan memulai adu lidah lagi dengan Alex

.

Pemanasan di antara keduanya berlangsung cukup lama. Naruto benar-benar memanjakan Alex layaknya seorang ratu. Nafas keduanya kini tempak memburu. Alex sempat klimaks sekali tadi saat Naruto memainkan lidahnya di lubang miliknya

Kini tubuh keduanya sudah sama-sama telanjang. Tak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat di tubun Naruto maupun Alex. Tampak Naruto yang berada di kedua paha Alex yang di buka lebar dengan kejantanan Naruto tampak mengacung di depan lubang vagina Alex

"Kau siap...". Alex mengangguk. "Jika kau merasa sakit kau bisa bilang kepadaku dan aku akan berhenti bergerak...". Alex lagi-lagi mengangguk

Perlahan namun pasti kejantanan Naruto perlahan bergerak maju, saat menyentuh pintu Vagina milik Alex, Alex tampak menegang merasakan sensasi aneh di bibir bawahnya

Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto akhirnya memasukan kepala penis nya ke lubang sempit milik Alex. Sungguh dia merasakan remasan yang kuat terhadap kepala penisnya. Naruto harus menahan utntuk tidak klimaks saat itu juga

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto perlahan mendorong pinggulnya yang diserai lenguhan dari Alex. Gerakannya terhenti saat ujung kepala penis Naruto membentur suatu penghalang yang menghalanginya melakukan penetrasi lebih

"Kau tahan ya...". kata Naruto

Dan dengan sekali sentakan penis Naruto berhasil menembus selaput dara milik Alex. Tampak Alex mencengkeram kedua bahu Naruto sangat erat bahkan setetes air mata sempat mengalir dari kedua matanya

Naruto tampak meciumi bibir Alex berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman baginya. Perlahan tubuh Alex pun sedikit sudah rileks dan mulai membalas cumbuan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Alex sudah sedikit tenang segera menggerakan pinggulnya

"Ahh... Ahh.. ahh... Naru". Desah Alex saat gerakan Naruto semakin lama samakin cepat temponya. Dia juga merasakan kejantanan Naruto melesak sangat dalam bahkan dia merasakan rahimnya berbenturan dengan kepala penis Naruto

Mereka terus bergoyang sampai 30 menit dengan posisi yang sama yaitu missionaris. "Naru... ahh aku mau keluar.. ahh"

"Tahan Alex... aku... juga.."

Dan tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Alex klimaks bersamaan. Berjuta-juta sperma yang Naruto tembakan ke rahim Alex tak sanggup di bendung hingg akhirnya meluber keluar beserta darah keperawanan Alex

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan saling berciuman. Naruto kemudian menarik selimut tempat tidur itu dan membawanya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Alex yang kali ini menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun tertidur dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing

.

.

.

"Oi cepat-cepat pesawat akan berangkat lima menit lagi". Kata Pelatih mereka yang bernama Kakashi kepada para pemainnya itu. "Iya-iya pelatih...". Ucap para pemainnya dengan nada malas

Naruto tampak memandang lagi bandara internasional New York itu. Dia memegang sebuah surat yang deiberikan oleh gadisnya saat dia meninggalkan rumah gadisnya kemarin siang. Dia memang belum membukanya dan rencananya akan membukanya setelah sampai di Jepang

"Ada apa Naruto... ayo cepat, nanti Kakashi marah loh". Ucap Lee

"Ya, ya...". Naruto pun mengangkat tasnya dan sebelum benar-benar pergi dia sempat memberikan sebuah senyuman pada gadisnya yang tampak melihatnya dari kejauhan

"Sayounara... kita pasti akan bertemu lagi". Ucap kedua nya bebarengan yang entah kenapa dan bagaimana hal itu terjadi

Lima menit kemudian pesawat yang membawa Naruto dan timnya lepas landas. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Walau dia sedih tapi dia akan tetap memegang janjinya pada sang gadis bahwa mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi

Dan harapan keduanya pasti akan terwujud...

.

.

.

**The End...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

_**15 Maret 2011**_

Musim semi di negara matahari terbit. Itu berarti adalah musimnya bunga Sakura mekar dan musimnya banyak perayaan-perayaan menyambut mekarnya bunga Sakura untuk pertama kalinya

Di sebuah taman kini berdiri sesosok wanita berambut pirang dan memakai kacamata. Wanita tersebut tampak sedang memperhatikan sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang bermain di depannya. Tersenyum kecil melihatnya wanita yang bernama Alexandra Garcia itu kembali teringat memory 6 tahun silam

Setelah malam bahagia itu, 3 bulan kemudian Alex dinyatakan hamil. Bukannya sedih malah Alex tampak bahagia karena dia memiliki anak hasil hubungannya dengan seseorang yang dicintainya bahkan sampai saat ini

Tampak anak kecil berambut sama dengan ayahnya itu mendekati Alex dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Ne, kaa-chan... kapan tou-chan akan datang ? katanya akan menemui Menma...". Alex tersenyum saat anaknya yang dinamainya dengan nama Menma itu berkata kepadanya dengan logat jepang yang agak aneh

"Tou-chan akan datang sebentar lagi... dia masih sibuk bekerja". Kata Alex yang kali ini berjongkok dan mengelus lembut kepala anak laki-lakinya itu

"Tapi, Menma ingin bertemu dengan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan...". Alex menghela nafas panjang, yah bagaimana pun juga Menma memang belum pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya secara langsung jadi maklum saja ikatan antara anak dan orang tua membuat Menma merindukan sosok sang ayah

"Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama ?". Tersengar sebuah suara cukup berat di belakan Alex. Alex dan Menma pun menolehkan direksinya dan melihat seorang pria dewasa yang tampaknya adalah replika dari Menma sendiri

"Tou-chan... apa kau Tou-chan ku ?". Naruto tersenyum. Dia mengangguk dan sejurus kemudian Menma menerjang kearahnya dan memeluknya erat. Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada anaknya itu. Dia memang kaget saat Alex menceritakan bahwa dirinya hamil

Untuk saat itu Naruto ingin terbang ke Amerika tapi di hentikan oleh Alex. Dia ingin Naruto mengejar mimpinya dulu dan jika sudah saatnya Alex akan menemui Naruto bersama dengan buah hati mereka

Pandangan Naruto lalu beralih ke arah Alex, terlihat pandangan Alex berkaca-kaca saat melihat Naruto. Rindu, bahkan sangat rindu dia pada sosok blonde di depannya. Bagaimana dia menjalani hari-harinya dan bagaimana dia membesarkan Menma sejauh ini

"Alex...". Naruto tersenyum dan membawa Menma dalam gendongannya dan mendekati Alex

Di peluknya dengan lembut Alex. "Kau tahu, aku bahkan sempat hidupku kosong saat tidak ada kau disisiku". Ucap Naruto

Alex mengangguk, bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua pernah menjalani hari-hari berat sebelumnya tanpa adanya satu sama lain yang saling mendukung

"Tapi kini aku merasa bahagia Alex... kau, Aku, dan Menma akan hidup bahagia mulai sekarang"

Dan kehidupan bahagia yang menanti keduanya akan segera mereka raih karena sema pendritaan dan halangan yang mereka rasakan dan alami selama ini akan hilang seakan tidak pernah terjadi saat mereka merasakan kebahagiaan nanti...

.

.

.

**A/N : **Haduhh,, pikiran kacau akhirnya buat fiction kayak gini deh. Mohon tanggapannya ya Minna... sebenarnya Ryu nyadar banyak TYPO nya tapi yah sudah lah...

Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah membaca fiction Ryu kali ini...

—II—


End file.
